dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Monster Carrot
|Race = Animal Type Earthling[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz04.php?m=02&id=race#link ']Daizenshuu 4, 1995 (Rabbit) |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 698 |Date of death= |Height=5'2.75" (159 cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/character.php?id=animal-types ']Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Weight=134 lbs. (61 kg) |Allegiance= Rabbit Mob |FamConnect = Rabbit One & Rabbit Two (followers) }} Monster Carrot (兎人参化, Usagi ninjin-ka) is a minor antagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the ''Dragon Ball'' anime. He is an anthropomorphic rabbit, and the leader of the Rabbit Mob. Each of his cronies are subject to wearing a pair of false rabbit ears (as well as Bulma, who was first treated as a gangster, as well). Before their downfall at the hands of Goku, the Rabbit Mob was in control of a remote village somewhere in the Diablo Desert. Biography When Monster Carrot's two Rabbit gangsters are beaten up by Goku, they contact Monster Carrot who soon makes a personal appearance at the scene. Despite having plenty of time to make an escape before Monster Carrot arrives, the group opts to stay at the back of Goku and Bulma, who "want to stay and see what every one around here is so scared of", and will not be scared by "grown men wearing rabbit ears." Finally Monster Carrot arrives in his car and greets the group, particularly Bulma, with a handshake. Bulma refuses and slaps his hand away, at which he begins to laugh, proclaiming, "You touched me." Suddenly with a burst of smoke, Bulma transforms into a carrot. Goku attempts to attack Monster Carrot using his Power Pole, but has trouble doing so in fear of something happening to the carrot Bulma. Yamcha and Puar, who had been observing the group's conflict from a distance, step into the scene, managing to retrieve the carrot Bulma from Monster Carrot. After losing his trump card, the crime leader is easily defeated and is forced to transform Bulma back into a human. He and his subordinates are then bound and taken to the Moon by Goku, where they have to make treats for children (an allusion to "The Rabbit in the Moon", a Japanese folk tale where rabbits live on the moon making mochi). Goku explains that if the gang makes treats for all the children of the world for a whole year, he will come up and bring them down. Unfortunately for Monster Carrot and his two followers, the moon goes on to be destroyed by Master Roshi during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament as a permanent solution to stop Goku from transforming into a Great Ape (since his tail grew back). In an interview in the Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, Akira Toriyama states that Monster Carrot and his henchmen were drifting through space after Jackie Chun destroyed the moon. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Monster Carrot explains that he escaped just in time by making a spaceship and returning to Earth. Sometime after King Piccolo's defeat, he took over Yamcha's home in Diablo Desert. Yamcha was told about this by Puar and returned to stop him. Monster Carrot had become more powerful than before, but he was still no match for Yamcha who defeated him and forced him to do chores, like cleaning the house. Power level His power level is 938 in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. As his appearance in this game happens after his one in the anime (as he claims to being able to come back from the moon much stronger than before), this shows that his original power level was lower than 938. Special abilities *'Magic Touch' – Monster Carrot's special ability to transform any living thing into a carrot by simply touching it with his hands. *'Magic Materialization' – In Dragon Ball: Origins, Monster Carrot can create explosive carrots to throw them at his opponent. He also uses Magic Materialization to re-create his car in this video game. **'Explosive Carrots' – Monster Carrot throws Explosive Carrots at his opponent. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *'Superhuman Jump' – He has superhuman jumping abilities. He uses this only in the anime, to dodge Goku's Power Pole and later to try to touch Puar after Puar, transformed into a bird, grabbed carrot-Bulma and took flight, just barely missing her. *Monster Carrot and his two minions can somehow breath in space (mainly because of the fact that at this time Dragon Ball was actually a Gag manga). Video game appearances Monster Carrot makes an appearance in Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou. He appears as a boss twice in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo: first in the remote village and later on the moon after Goku trained under Master Roshi. In this video game, Monster Carrot has a four-armed alien named Kurilien working for him on the moon. Monster Carrot is also a boss in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Origins, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball Online, and Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. He and his gang appear in West City in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, attacking Capsule Corporation and kidnapping Dr. Brief. In Dragon Ball: Origins, once Monster Carrot turns Bulma into a carrot, he runs off back to his hideout in the Mushroom Forest. To defeat Monster Carrot there, Goku has to first destroy his car (the car can launch explosive carrots, jump, and fire energy beams) and then attack Monster Carrot without touching him directly. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Monster Carrot takes over Yamcha's hideout on Mount Paozu while Yamcha was training out and serves as a boss character that must be defeated. A capsule-item called Carrot Glove is obtained after defeating him; this item has the ability to turn all enemies into carrots after they are defeated. The carrots can then be exchanged with a man in West City for other items. Voice actors *Japanese: Hiroshi Ōtake *Ocean Group dub: Ian James Corlett *FUNimation dub: Duncan Brannan (anime) and Bill Townsley (Dragon Ball: Origins) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Tatá Guarnieri Trivia *Monster Carrot has the ability to turn people into carrots. This is similar to a much later villain Majin Buu, who is able to turn people into any food (or clay) with his Chocolate Beam. *It is rather coincidental that Monster Carrot threatened to turn Goku into a carrot given that his Saiyan name "Kakarot" is a pun on the word carrot. Gallery Dragon-ball-1695330.jpg|Monster Carrot in the manga RabbitMob.png|Monster Carrot 10000000000000.jpg|Monster Carrot in Dragon Daihikyou Toninjinka(O1).jpg|Monster Carrot in Dragon Ball: Origins MonsterCarrotDBZAOTSaiyans.png|Monster Carrot in Yamcha's hideout in Attack of the Saiyans See also *Monster Carrot (Collectibles) References pt-br:Chefe Coelho Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Gangsters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Category:DB Characters